This invention relates to racks for mounting and carrying motorcycles on other vehicles.
The prior art shows a variety of devices for this purpose. Since a motorcycle generally is too heavy to be manually lifted, it is necessary to provide some sort of lifting mechanism to raise the motorcycle into a carrying position. This requirement often has resulted in cumbersome and mechanically intricate devices. Such intricate devices are often not disassemblable so they cannot be stored when not in use. Prior art devices also have not provided fittings by which simple adjustments will allow the same rack to be easily adapted for use on different vehicles.